disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Love is an Open Door
Love is an Open Door é um dueto romântico e uma canção de vilão do filme Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante, cantada pelos personagens Anna e Hans. Diferentemente da maioria das tradicionais canções de amor da Disney, esta tem uma batida forte de percussão e é um pouco mais tola do que a maioria das tradicionais canções de amor da Disney. Letra Anna: Okay, can I just, say something crazy? Hans: I love crazy! Anna: All my life has been a series of doors in my face And then suddenly I bump into you Hans: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue Anna: But with you... Hans: But with you... Juntos: And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Juntos: Love is an open door... Hans: I mean it's crazy... Anna: What? Hans: We finish each other's-- Anna: Sandwiches! Hans: That's what I was gonna say! Anna: I've never met someone-- Juntos: Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization Can have but one explanaton Hans: You-- Anna: And I-- Hans: Were-- Anna: Just-- Juntos: Meant to be! Anna: Say goodbye... Hans: Say goodbye... Juntos: To the pain of the past We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Life can be so much more! Anna: With you! Hans: With you!! Anna: With you!!! Hans: With you!!!! Juntos: Love is an open door... Hans: Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me? Anna: Can I say something even crazier? Yes! Versão brasileira Anna: Tá eu posso dizer uma coisa louca? Hans: Eu adoro loucura! Anna: Muitas portas se fecharam pra mim sem razão De repente eu encontrei você Hans: Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa porque Eu passei a vida procurando emoção Talzes esteja nas conversas Ou se lambuzar de glace Anna: Com você Hans: Com você Tenho emoção Anna: Vejo a razão Juntos: Não há nada igual a esse amor sentir Vejo uma porta abrir Vejo uma porta... Anna: Abrir Hans: Abrir Juntos: Vejo uma porta abrir Anna: Com você Hans: Você Anna: Você Hans: Você Juntos: Vejo uma porta abrir Hans: É meio doido Anna: O quê? Hans: Você finaliza meus... Anna: Sanduiches Hans: Era o que eu ia dizer Anna: Não conheci ninguém com Juntos: Meu jeito de pensar Juntos! Outra vez! Parece cincronizado Mas pode ser explicado Hans: Você Anna: E eu Hans: Nós Juntos: Somos um par Anna: Diga adeus Hans: Diga adeus Juntos: Para a dor que passou O amor não vai deixar ela vir Vejo uma porta abrir Vejo uma porta... Anna: Abrir Hans: Abrir Juntos: Tudo vai se expandir Anna: Com você Hans: Você Anna: Você Hans: Você Juntos: Vejo uma porta... Hans: Abrir Anna: Abrir Hans: Posso dizer uma coisa louca? Quer casar comigo? Anna: Posso dizer uma coisa mais louca ainda? Sim! Trivialidades *Um dos versos de Hans revela sutilmente suas verdadeiras intenções... "Eu passei a vida procurando emoção." Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Vilões Categoria:Canções de Frozen Categoria:Canções de Romance Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Disney Dreams! de:Liebe_öffnet_Tür'n en:Love is an Open Door es:Love is an Open Door fi:Ovi nyt auki on fr:L'amour est un cadeau it:La mia occasione ja:とびら開けて nl:Liefde geeft ons ruim baan pl:Miłość stanęła w drzwiach